The Guardian of Wishes
by StarLightAndBright
Summary: When a new Guardian is chosen, it takes everyone some adjusting to believe that this new member has what it takes to become a Guardian. Star Light, the once clumsy spirit of wishes, even questions the Man in Moon's decision. The only one who seems to really believe Star is capable of doing the job is Jack Frost, who has some unknown feeling towards her that he can't place. Frost/Oc
1. A New Guardian

Here it is, another Jack Frost love story... I haven't really decided a rating yet, because I tried to make this as an imaginable story as possible, because although I don't mind a good smut, or dark story of our favorite Guardians, in reality we all know that things would stay pretty PG. Which is why I'm starting this rating with T (cause I believe thats where most the stories are).

Well I hope you Enjoy :) Comment and tell me what you think, cause thats always nice. Oh and I don't own any of the Guardians or their awesome abilities.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A New Guardian**

It all started with a ball of snow, or better known as a snowball. This small, yet incredibly chilling object flies through the air so perfectly, and on impact splatters if not even more perfectly, leaving its victim with an icy taste of what a snow day is really made of. At least, technically that's what it does.

But to Jamie Bennett and his friends, a snowball meant so much more, especially when created by Jack Frost himself. Although, they often complained about how good he was at making them, specifically when he was on the opposing team. But Jack couldn't help it if he was good at making the snowballs, which were so evenly rounded with the right amount of ice to hold together, but enough softness to keep damage to the bare minimum. He was, after all, Jack Frost. The famous winter spirit.

"No fair!" Pippa laughed as she saw Jack conjure up another batch of ammo from across the small alley. She ducked as Jamie threw another in her direction; luckily it hit the snow fort they all built earlier that day.

Quickly Jamie grabbed another and threw it with a laugh before feeling snow hit his head. "Hey!" He laughed before throwing in a new direction.

Jack jumped, twisted, and ran to get away from the flying snow. The only rule the kids gave him was that he couldn't fly, which they thought would make things fair but were sadly wrong, for Jack was way quicker than he looked.

"Hit Jack!" One of the kids yelled and soon all of the kids were trying to hit the unhittable.

With a laugh Jack dodged the incoming snowballs. "Hey!" He yelled while dodging a couple more. "Teaming up on one guy? Where's the fairness in that?" He tried to act innocent, but his mischievous grin kept the kids throwing.

Laughing, Jack turned to run.

"Umph!" He hit something fuzzy and hard before falling back onto his butt in the snow, dropping his staff in the process. All the kids stopped throwing and dropped their snow in surprise.

"The Easter Bunny!" Jack heard one of them shout as he looked up at the figure whose shadow was casted over him. He stood tall with a proud smile, arms to the side with fists clench. Bunnymund was obviously happy about the impact he made.

All the children hurried over with smiles and laughs as they began to ask questions and make comments about his 'un-cute', tough appearance.

With a roll of his eyes Jack stood, "Oh yay, the Easter Bunny," he grumbled sarcastically while wiping off the snow on his butt. After picking up his staff he looked towards the Kangaroo who was surrounded by children. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous, after all, they _were_ just having tons of fun with _him_ before the Kangaroo showed up.

"Alright, alright." Bunnymund chuckled, making sure to give Jack a triumphant smirk, both knowing that the children were excited about his unexpected presence. Jack looked away angrily. "Quiet down ya little ankle-biters."

The group got quiet, but one of the kids decided that this was the perfect opportunity to ask his question. "Why are you here!?" He shouted in excitement which got some of the kids asking the same.

"Yeah, it's not Easter." One pointed out.

"Did you bring any eggs?" And soon they were back asking numerous questions.

"Crikey, ya ask a lot of questions." Bunnymund sighed. He looked up to notice Jack pull his hood over his head before he started to walk  
away. Usually the bunny would relish in a moment such as this. Just seeing the high and mighty Jack Frost sulking because the little ones liked him more at the moment, it practically made the bunny's day. Yet, he was not here for satisfaction, he was here for business.

Just as quickly as the Easter Bunny showed up, he disappeared through one of his holes, taking care that the children didn't fall in.

The kids all looked around wondering where Bunnymund had just gone, leaving only a pink daisy in place of where he just stood. It was only then that they realized Jack was also gone, earning a groan from most as they trudged their way through the snow and home.

Jamie stood with his close friends; sad that there day of fun was coming to an end.

Jack was now next to his lake, walking along the edge while he refroze the already frozen water. "Stupid Kangaroo." He muttered. "Always knows how to ruin a good day of fun."

"Aye mate, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't just hear ya."

Jack turned to see Bunnymund leaning up against one of his frosted trees, he could tell that his kangaroo comment still bothered him by the way he crossed his arms. Smiling a little, Jack noticed a pile of snow sitting on a branch almost right above Bunnymund.

"Listen Jack, I've come to…" Bunnymund started as he pushed himself from the tree and took slow steps towards the ageless teen. Jack paid no attention as he watched Bunnymund with a playful smile, 'just a little bit more,' he thought glancing once more at the pile of snow and gripping his staff in excitement. 'Oh this is gonna be so funny,' he thought again, already imagining the bunny's face. He had to force himself not to laugh before anything happened.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Bunnymund questioned angrily, having to go through that whole speech while Jack just stood smiling at him. Somehow Bunnymund knew that smile all too well. "Mate?" He questioned, wondering what that boy was planning.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening." Jack finally answered, thinking about how Bunnymund was just one step away from becoming a live bunny snowman.

"Crikey! We don't have time for this!" Bunnymund yelled, sick of the always joking Frost, whatever he had planned in that small mind of his, Bunnymund was not having it. "We need ya at North's workshop pronto! It's an emergency."

Jack's smile fell as he finally registered what the Kangaroo was saying. 'Emergency?' He thought as one of his hands fell away from his staff. Focusing on Bunnymund, Jack realized that he wasn't kidding around. 'Of course he wasn't kidding,' he thought to himself stupidly. 'That Kangaroo wouldn't know a joke if it came up and bit him on his fluffy tail.'

"What's going on?" Jack asked finally sounding serious, although he was unaware of the annoyance on Bunnymund's face, who just got done explaining what was happening while Jack wasn't paying attention.

"The Man in the Moon mate, he chose a new Guardian."

Jack's eyes widened as he nearly dropped his staff. 'A new Guardian?' Now that was just impossible. First thing that came to Jack's mind was that Pitch must've returned, why else would a Guardian be chosen?

"We best be gettin to North's shop. We have a lot to figure out." Bunnymund said before tapping his foot on the ground and disaapearing into his hole.

Jack stared at the blue daisy for a moment before finally realizing he should get going. He started to run, ready to call on the wind, but he slowed down and looked back towards the town of Burgess. Usually he always said goodbye to Jamie before he left, maybe a quick stop wouldn't hurt?

But then Jack thought about the time he left the Guardians on Easter those couple years ago. Gripping his staff tightly, Jack took off from the ground, ready to go to North's. He could say goodbye to Jamie another day.

Making his way towards the room with the globe, Jack opened the wide doors and saw the rest of the Guardians. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him.

Sandy was asleep while an elf took bites of the cookie he held in his hand. Tooth was buzzing around the room talking about, of course, teeth, to her fairies. Aaaand North and Bunnymund were arguing (_again_) about the situation.

"Glad to see everything's normal." Jack said, unknown to the rest, as he walked further into the room. He then noticed the glowing blue light that stood above the center of the floor. "This is new." He said circling the light and sticking his staff in it quickly before pulling it out. Once he was standing in front of it he realized what it was.

In front of him was a picture of a girl, with half her hair pulled back. Her eyes looked towards Jack and she wore no smile, if Jack didn't already guess that this was an actual person in real life, he would've thought she was a statue or a painting. Her arms were crossed and then the rest of her was cut off.

Jack looked over her once more, realizing that she didn't look a day older than himself. But out of all the spirits he has met in his hundreds of years of existence, he had never seen her. He looked once more into her eyes; they were very strange to him.

"Jack."

Jack jumped when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. Had he been that lost in thought that he didn't notice that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him staring at the girl?

He smiled at Tooth first, causing some of her fairies to awe and faint, then he turned towards the rest. They all looked at him and then behind him, which he was guessing was the picture of the girl.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that that's her isn't it?" He pointed a thumb behind himself, trying to forget about his moment of gawking at a picture and being caught by everyone. "The next Guardian." He completed.

"Her name is Star Light." Tooth said as she flew around the picture quickly. "Quite pretty, don't you think?" She said with a smile.

"She is to be next Guardian." North said, pulling Jack's attention towards him. North smiled, "a very bright girl, she is!" He then started to laugh at his own joke as he clutched his belly. Sandy just smiled and shook his head at the man, while Bunnymund sighed in frustration and crossed his arms.

"Right?" Jack said not knowing what North was talking about, but by her name he was guessing she had something to do with stars. "What does she do?"

"You see Jack," Tooth started as she floated close to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face the picture, "Star is in charge of wishes. She grants them to children who wish upon stars, or candles, or pennies. There are many ways a child can make a wish."

"Aye, she has a very special job that one." Bunnymund chimed in, hopping up next to them.

Sandy came up and signed something, causing Tooth to let out a giggle. "I bet she thinks you're sweet too Sandy." She said making the golden man blush and twiddle his fingers.

"She will be a great Guardian. I can feel it in my belly." North stated as if it were fact. The rest of them went silent and looked away from her picture.

Jack noticed and looked around, North was the only one who smiled at the picture brightly. He was about to ask what the sudden change in mood was about, but North spoke loudly, his voice booming within the room.

"Sandy." He called and the sandman stood straight, bringing his hand up in a salute. "You will retrieve our new member."

With a nod sandman conjured up his sand into a make-shift plane, before pulling down his goggles and flying away.

Jack watched, staff in hands, before Sandy disappeared from the workshop all together. He then turned towards his fellow Guardians. "Can someone tell me why she gets the welcome from Sandy while I had to deal with the Kangaroo over here?"

Tooth let out a giggle, before remembering she had teeth to report to and went back to her fairies. Bunnymund clenched his fists and growled. "For the last time mate, I ain't a bloody Kangaroo!"


	2. Star Light

Thank you for the reviews! :) I Just opened an account on FanFiction so I have this weird 24 hour waiting period to get back to some of you. But I will once I can! Anywho, this chapter introduces my character, I hope you like her! Comment and Enjoy! :D

(Oh and my inspiration for this chapter is the song 'Touch the Sky' by: Julie Fowlis. Its from the movie Brave!)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Star Light**

Sandy landed in a small town of Kayenta, Arizona. He knew it was near Star's home and he was also pretty sure that she would work close to home tonight, or at least he hoped.

Looking out towards the desert mountains he saw the moon start to rise in between them and he smiled, he then conjured up some of his golden sand and sent his dreams out to the children of Kayenta.

A couple of miles away, into a vast land of dry rock and shrubs stood a single cabin. This old cabin went unnoticed to the human eye because it sat on the top of one of the flattened mountains, looking out onto the desert from unimaginable heights.

Any creature that wasn't a bird would have been nervous about the distance between the top of the mountain and the ground; and yet, a large dog lay on the cabins porch, completely unaware of the breath taking view of the moons rise upon the valley.

A small fly landed on the dog's nose, causing him to let out an annoyed sniff. The fly flew up and came back, landing once more upon the wet surface. With a grunt the dog let out another sniff, but once more the fly landed on him.

Finally lifting his head, the fly flew away for the last time, while the dog blinked his droopy eyes and let out a large yawn. Looking around, he noticed that something was up… or wasn't up in this case.

Getting up, the dog raised his butt first, letting his back stretch comfortably causing him to let out another needed yawn.

Slowly, the old dog made his way into the cabin. He stopped at the door of the only bedroom and looked at the still sleeping bump hidden within the covers.

With a roll of his dark brown eyes, the dog made his way to the sleeping girl.

This girl on the bed was no ordinary girl, no, she was known at Star Light, the spirit of wishes. And she always had a knack for being late.

The teen was sound asleep on her stomach with one arm under her while the other hung off of one side of the bed. Her legs were mangled every which way tangling with the sheets, while her face was buried within her pillows.

Walking up to the side of her bed the dog gave her hand a quick lick before sitting down and staring at her unmoving figure. Once more, he licked her hand and waited… Still nothing.

Growling with frustration, the dog bit onto her glove and began to tug. Star, not wanting to wake up, mumbled angrily before pulling her arm away from her dog. She rolled over onto her side groaning a, "Go away Buster."

Buster, the dog, sat once more, almost glaring at her backside. Finally he let out a loud bark, which had the girl shooting up. "What is it?!" Star panicked, while trying to turn towards her companion. "What's wrong?! Who- Ahh!" With legs being caught within the sheets of her squirming figure, she fell off the side of her bed, landing on the wooden floor with a thud.

She groaned as she lay upon the cold floor. Her hand came up to her aching head before she heard another bark. "Ok." She grumbled before freeing her legs from the sheets and standing. "I'm up." She looked to the other side of the bed, where her dog sat looking up at her innocently.

She sighed and began to walk out of the room while rubbing her sore butt. "You're a horrible alarm clock, you know that?" She called back to her dog with a grumpy attitude.

If dogs could shrug, Buster would have, before making his way back out onto the porch. He sat, causing the old wood to creak under him. Staring at the moon, which brought a white glow upon the now blue and purple land, he felt a presence beside him.

Looking up he saw Star stretching and letting out a large yawn. She then looked out onto the valley with a content sleepy smile. Buster wondered how long it would take her to notice that-

"Good Morning Buster." Star said with a much nicer voice than before, not being as asleep or cranky. She patted him on the head before looking out towards the moon. She loved mornings the most. Of course, her mornings were not exactly the same as everyone else's, considering she rose with the moon, but she was used to it after the hundreds of years.

"Good morning moon." She said with another smile feeling a good mood start to overtake her sleepiness. The sky was clear, the moon was bright; tonight was going to be a good night for-

"WORK!" Star let out a startled shriek, finally realizing what was going on. "I'm so late!" She panicked as she bolted into the cabin with ungraceful speed.

Buster looked back towards the open door, hearing his masters panicking voice from within and also hearing what sounded like crashing and banging. With a furry eyebrow raised he watched as Star burst through the door, still yelling about how late she was.

Tripping down the broken stairs of the porch, Star caught her footing before running towards the cliff. "Bye Buster!" She called back before making her way down the mountain, hopping from one steep rock to the next. Luckily she was very used to the height by now.

She landed on the ground causing the dust and rubble to scrape under brown boots. She started to run, taking a quick glance at the moon which shined especially bright onto her path. "I know!" She said guiltily. "I'm late."

Star picked up her pace, dodging small shrubs and rocks that freckled across the flat, dry land. The desert air was cool and felt good against her glowing skin.

Looking towards the light of the city in the far distance Star groaned, she then remembered her pouch of wishing dust that hung on her brown belt. Slowing her run to a jog she put a hand on the pouch, thinking about how she could use her dust to get her there faster via portal, yet, doubt filled her mind only seconds after. Her portals didn't always taker her where she wanted them to go, it was a guessing game really, and she was not good a guessing.

Sighing she removed her hand from her pouch and began running faster once more. She would save her attempt for another day.

After a while she reached the long empty road that led straight to town. With a smile she began her run along the smooth cement. She glanced once more towards the sky, this time not to the moon but to the stars. Her smile dropped when she noticed only one or two shining dots.

Bringing her hands up to her mouth she yelled towards the sky. "Hey! Rise and shine!" She yelled turning around in her run to yell along the other part of the sky. "Time to get up!" She laughed before spinning around once more. "We got wishes to grant!"

One by one stars appeared in the night sky like freckles on a clear face. Star let out another laugh before picking up her pace once more and making her way towards town. She may not be the most skilled spirit, actually she was far from skilled, but she was especially thrilled with her job. No matter how clumsy she was, the stars shined bright wherever she went, heck, _she _shined wherever she went!

As far as Star was convinced, she wouldn't trade her job for the world. 'Yup, tonight was going to be great!' She thought excitedly.

...As the night came to an end Star sat on top of building looking out onto the houses which littered the desert of her home. She sighed tiredly. There were an unusual amount of wishes that night, especially within this small town.

Her feet dangled off the ledge while she felt a warm breeze brush her golden hair over her shoulders. By the warm wind, she could tell that the sun would soon be rising, and her job would be done for the night.

Star smiled and closed her eyes, already dreaming of her warm bed that was waiting for her at home. A couple days ago she got back from a long trip to Asia, granting wishes from one end to the other, and there was nothing she missed more than her home. The vast desert sky from atop her mountain was perfect for looking at stars.

"Well, it seems there aren't any more wishes." Star said as she stood with a sigh, not feeling the wishes of the children in the area. Wiping her hands Star looked towards Kayenta once more. "Good night Kayenta." She said with a smile before turning and jumping onto the building's roof.

Star gasped seeing a small golden man standing on the other side of the building.

Sucking in breaths she clutched the rail of the building that was behind her, the small man smiled apologetically at her. Gold sand floated around him, holding him a couple feet above the building's roof.

Finally catching her breath, Star tore her death grip away from the rail, giving the man a glare until she finally realized who he was.

"Sandman?" She questioned and he smiled widely before nodding and moving his gold sand to move around her. Star smiled watching the sand, which was almost identical to her dust, swirl around her, forming shapes of animals and such before going back towards Sandy.

She let out a small laugh before putting her hands on her hips. "Man Sandy, how long has it been?" She laughed once more. "I mean I haven't seen you since Disney Land opened."

Sandy smiled and shrugged a little, he floated closer and Star walked towards him closing the distance. She looked down at him now that he wasn't so far away.

"How have you been?" She asked happily.

Sandy signed a couple positive things, like a check mark, an A+, a 100%, all causing Star to giggle a little. "Well that's great." She spoke happily. "I'm really glad to see you Sandy, it's been too long."

Sandy nodded sadly, but Star quickly cheered up. "Well you're here now." She beamed, letting off a light glow. "And so randomly too, it just makes it all the better."

Sandy quickly looked away, his smile leaving his features while he fiddled with his small hands.

"Sandy?" He heard Star's confused voice from above and he looked up, trying to smile, but the look of confusion wouldn't leave her face. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You are here randomly, right?" Star questioned while crossing her arms and eyeing him. He was acting very suspicious, and all she could wonder was why Sandy would visit her out of the blue. "Why are you here?" She finally asked.

Sandy looked away quickly and then looked back. Taking a deep breath he started to sign everything, from the Guardians to the Man in the Moon. Once he was done he let out a much needed breath before looking back to Star.

Clearly whatever he just showed her, made absolutely no sense to her, because she stood with one brow raised, eyes wide, and mouth slightly ajar. "Um, what?"

Sandy sighed and realized that this would go nowhere. He then signed North's workshop.

"North's place?" Star questioned and Sandy smiled giving a thumbs up, then he showed her a small him and her, flying there.

"Wait, hold on." Star held up a hand and his vision melted away. "You're saying you came here to take me to North's workshop?"

Sandy nodded with a large smile, relief washed through him at her finally understanding.

"No."

And just like that Sandy's smile dropped.

Star turned around and walked toward the edge of the building. "There is no way I'm going to North's. Sorry Sandy, but that's just not happening."

As Sandy wondered why Star wouldn't want to go, Star stared out onto the city thinking about what could possibly be waiting at North's for her. Having Sandy here, obviously meant that whatever was going on, it probably had to do with the Guardians. She remembered Sandy briefly signing all of them, but the real question was, what could they want with her?

Whatever it was, Star kept thinking how it couldn't possibly be a good thing. Every spirit knew how clumsy she was, even the Guardians. They have had to help her out of a couple sticky situations in the past, like the time she got stuck in that lamp in India. Star shuddered and tried to forget about that thought.

Truth was, whenever she dealt with the Guardians before, it was because she messed something up, and not just something but something big. Star thought about her past couple years and nothing catastrophic came to mind, at least nothing that the Guardians would feel the need to get involved. Or at least that's what she hoped. Her messing up always led to some sort of consequence also, another reason for avoiding this trip.

Star sighed and her shoulders slumped while she looked towards the ground. The main reason for not wanting to go was because she felt like such a mess around them. Sure, compared to other spirits she was considered pretty clumsy, but when compared to the Guardians, she was downright the biggest screw up ever.

'Not again.' Star thought while gripping the rail tightly, a look of determination coming to her face. She still wasn't planning on going to North's, mainly because she really didn't want to get in trouble. Hey, she was a teenager, punishment was like the plague.

"It was good seeing you and all, but like I said before Sandy…" Star started to turn around. "I'm not going to-"

Before Star could finish her sentence and ball of gold sand hit her face, causing he eyes to close and her legs to give way. When all was done, Star lay on the ground sleeping soundly with golden stars dancing above her head.

Sandy looked on guilty. During the long silence he realized that putting her to sleep was probably the only way to get her to cooperate.

Patting Star on the head, he lifted her gently using his sand before they both took off towards North's workshop. He just hoped that when she woke up she wouldn't hate him for putting her to sleep like that.


	3. (Attempted) Escape

So I just spent the day watching Les Miserables and drinking wine, and my god do I feel more than horrible, Im on the verge of tears ha. Amyway I hope you enjoy this filler chapter, I only put it in because I couldn't get it out of my head! By god I am slamming on my key board right now haha.

Enjoy and Comment! I'll put the next chapter up soon!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**(Attempted) Escape**

Star groaned while she started to wake up, her head felt as if it weighed a ton and no matter how hard she tried to open her eyes, they wouldn't budge.

Her chest even felt unusually heavy. Scrunching her eyebrows together, Star felt the weight on her chest shift and realized that her sleepiness had nothing to do with how her chest felt.

Slowly she found the strength and opened her eyes, her vision at first was blurry, but when coming to, had her eyes going even wider than usual as she stared at the figure in front of her. And she meant right in front of her!

There, standing on her chest, was a small elf. Except this elf wore a miniature nurse's uniform and in place of its custom elf hat was a white nurse's hat with a red plus. It stared at her in just as much shock as she stared at it. Finally, the elf smiled and waved, causing Star to wake up from her shocked state.

She shot up with a shriek, making the elf fall to the ground with a high pitched gasp and a thud.

Star looked towards the ground to see two more elves dressed in the same outfit. They were laughing and pointing at the, now dizzy, elf that was once on top of her.

"Where am I?" Star said, hearing the panic in her voice. The elves looked up to her and she stared in shock at them. "Where am I?" she asked once more, her voice even higher as her breath started to quicken. "Why am I here? What happened?!" On the verge of hyperventilating, Star swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood. "What's going on? How-?" Star couldn't even form the words as she paced back and forth between the bed and the window.

One elf climbed onto the bed and stood watching the pacing girl who talked to herself in a high pitched voice. The other elves stood on the ground and watched her go back and forth, back and forth, their heads turning from side to side as they did so.

"And why are you dressed like that?!" she finally finished while stopping and pointing towards the elf on the bed. Although they dressed like nurses, it was clear these elves were more boyish looking, giving them a comical, and in Star's case, confusing appearance.

Although the question was in no way the most important to Star, it was one of the many that swirled around in her head. Elves really shouldn't be dressed in nurse's uniforms.

"Elves!" she screamed in realization, causing the dizzy one to sit up in shock. "You're North's elves! That means I'm at the workshop." Star let out a breath in relief, finally answering one of her questions. She had no reason to panic; she was just at North's.

Laughing a little at her own display of hysteria, Star walked towards the bed and sat. She glanced towards the elf and smiled who smiled awkwardly back, obviously confused at the girl's mood swing.

"Wait," Star said, causing the elf's smile to drop. "Why am I here?" she asked and then suddenly remembered her predicament with Sandy on the roof that could have only been hours before she woke up. She recalled the conversation and her undesirable feelings towards the Guardians; she remembered how she was telling Sandy no and then-

"He hit me with his sand!" Star stood angrily. "How could he do that to me?"

Forgetting about Sandy for now, Star looked towards some large wooden doors. She made her way around the bed and slowly opened the door an inch to peak outside. She saw nothing down either way and only heard the sounds of the workshop building toys.

"They may have _got_ me here, but there is no way they're _keeping_ me here," she said as she closed the door and made her way toward the desk. Now all three elves sat on the bed and watched the teen as she put on her large brown belt with her wishing dust in a bag attached on the side. She slid on her gold fingerless gloves and tied half her hair back once more. All the while she grumbled angrily to herself, "Think they can just knock me out and drag me here huh. Well, I'll show them."

She was about to leave when she looked back towards the bed to see three wide eyed staring elves. "Hm what about you three?" she thought out loud, wondering how she was going to keep them quiet. She then noticed some red ribbon on a table just across the room and a sly smile formed on her lips.

Opening the door once more, Star made her way out onto the workshop floor. The door slowly shut behind her, leaving three elves tied up in an excessive amount of ribbon, one rolling off the bed before the door shut completely.

Being as swift as possible, Star weaved her way around machines and yetis, and then up one of the elevator things before she was in a hallway she actually recognized. She hid behind a wall as two yetis passed by, unaware of her presence.

Star started to hear voices in the distance and she saw in the center of the large room stood a huge globe with millions of tiny lights, she knew that across this giant earth stood the Guardians, all discussing something. Probably about what they were going to do with her. Star physically shuddered at the thought. She really hoped that they wouldn't make her work New Years again; she nearly killed herself last time with fireworks.

Jumping onto the railing she looked around for the door she needed. Just to the right of the globe she noticed a large wooden door and smiled, hoping that that was her ticket out.

As quietly as possible she listened for any signs that the Guardians noticed her presence, luckily she only got a quick glimpse of the five before she slipped past the doors.

Letting out yet another sigh to calm her beating heart, Star, a little less stealthy now, made her way towards the main entrance. She noticed that ice started to form on the wall as she got closer.

Smiling she turned the corner only to pause mid step as she made eye contact with a large yeti guarding the door. She stood frozen as they both stared at each other for almost a whole minute.

Sucking in a breath Star smile cheekily before taking a couple steps towards the yeti that still looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't I know you?" She laughed while pointing at him. He just looked from side to side before looking at the girl and shrugged.

"I'm sure I do, um, what was your name again?" She paused trying to remember the yeti's name while tapping her chin. "Was it Bill?"

The yeti scoffed and quickly Star spoke. "No Will?" Another scoff. "Phil! It was Phil!" With a nod Star let out yet another sigh of relief and then laughed nervously while wiping off the back of her neck.

"Phil, that's right, Phil. Anywho, Phil, how have you been?" She asked looking towards the large creature. Phil once again looked around before shrugging once more.

Again Star laughed falsely. "That's great! Just great." She then started walking towards Phil with hands behind her back. "Well Phil. It was great catching up and all, but I really gotta get going. So I'm just gonna make my way around you here-" Star was cut off as Phil stepped in front of her. He spoke in a way that Star couldn't understand while shaking his head.

Taking a couple steps back Star looked at Phil angrily. 'Alright, plan B.'

"Listen Phil, keep this between you and me, but North sent me up here to go outside and check on something um… outside." She paused for a moment seeing the confused look on Phil's face, and then she let out a small chuckle. "Yeah I know what you mean, but I hate to say that don't give the orders around here, the big man does." She pointed back behind her before she started to walk around Phil again. "And by the big man, I mean North. So that means I can-"

Again Phil stepped in front of her and Star let out a groan. "Oh come on!" She yelled with her arms straight by her sides and fists clenched. "It's not that big of deal! Why are you even stopping me in the first place?! I mean it's your job to stop people from breaking **in**! Not breaking **out**!"

"Ahem."

Star gasped and spun around, backing herself into the furriness that was Phil as her heart raced, from shock, in her chest. "North!" She squeaked out as she saw the large man standing not too far away from them, with his large tattooed arms crossed… Looking incredibly intimidating.

While trying to breathe Star laughed nervously. She leant away from Phil and looked at anything but North. "Um, did I say breaking out?" She laughed again. "I didn't mean breaking out, I meant, um, I meant…" As she finally stopped breathing and fake laughing the room became silent, all waiting for her explanation. Finally she looked at North whose large eyebrow was raised.

"Did you do something new with your beard?" She blurted as a diversion and then smiled widely while walking towards him. She was a nervous mess, but hopefully North being the oblivious man that he was, wouldn't notice.

Once she was a foot away she looked up at the large man, her smile fading in the slightest as he continued to stare silently at her. 'Maybe he didn't buy it?' She thought dreading his reaction.

Suddenly the large man let out a big flamboyant laugh before slapping the small girl on the back, causing Star to cringe in pain and stumble forward slightly. "I did, thank you for the noticing." He bent down, his hands combing over his greyish white beard.

Star couldn't believe that it worked. She stood in shock before North once again laughed. "It is good that you are awake. We have much to discuss. Come, come." He smiled brightly before putting an arm around Star's shoulder and leading her away from the entrance. Star glanced back to see Phil waving at her and she sighed in defeat. 'I was so close.' She thought sadly.


	4. Wrong Choice

Alright so I'm not gonna be able to post for a couple days. Sorry. I hope you guys are still reading and you still like it :) Don't be afraid to comment and tell me what you think.

I like this chapter for two reasons, one: you see a lot of Star's personality and her conflicting emotions on becoming a Guardian. Two: After 300 years Jack is developing the first signs of a crush. TOOOO CUTE! ;)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Wrong Choice**

The room seemed much hotter now, which was all Star kept thinking as North led her into, what she guessed was the main meeting room for the Guardians. Each one stopped talking and looked at her as they walked in. 'Yup, it's definitely hotter.'

North practically pushed Star into the room because she could barely stand let alone walk, all from the nervousness that built up inside her.

Standing in the center of the room, with North walking to stand in front of the fire place next to Bunnymund, Star gulped loudly. She looked to each pair of eyes, landing lastly on ice blue ones that she didn't recognize. He eyed her carefully and Star quickly looked away, being already nervous enough without the hard gaze.

"Good." North said causing Star to look at him. He was all smiles while everyone else took notice to her nervousness. "Now that we are all here, we can begin."

"Begin what?" Star found herself blurting out. She shut her mouth tightly, mentally cursing.

"Sandy, you did not tell her?" North asked, looking down at the small man. Sandy nodded and signed in a way that only North seemed to understand.

During their small distraction, Star glanced around at the exits out of habit. Maybe she could bolt? No, the bunny was too quick for her with his transporting portals. She could possibly talk her way out of this, but then again she had no idea what she was talking her way out of.

North spoke before she could decide anything. "Star, you remember Tooth."

Star glanced at the flying fairy who smiled brightly and flew to her quickly. "It has been so long Star!" She said in her soft, but excited voice. Then she grabbed the girl's mouth and pried it open like she did the first time Star met Tooth. "Awe, you've been remembering to floss. But you still need to learn to lay off the sweets." Star pulled away rubbing her jaw while Tooth smiled innocently.

"Sure…" Star smiled awkwardly while taking a small step away from her.

Tooth flew back to where she once was as North spoke. "And Bunny."

Bunnymund smiled slightly, giving Star a nod of acknowledge before he went back to picking at his boomerang.

Unknown to the rest, Jack, who sat on a desk with one leg dangling and the other bent, scoffed and rolled his eyes at Bunny's reaction. 'Am I the only one he doesn't like?' He thought bitterly before focusing on the girl again.

"And Sandy of course."

Sandy smiled and waved a little, but his smiled dropped when Star gave him a glare. "I couldn't possibly forget Sandy." Star said with a little anger in her voice and arms crossed, obviously still peeved about him knocking her out.

Quickly North spoke, trying to ease the tension. "And this here is Jack. Our newest Guardian." North spoke proudly, Star noticed, as she looked towards the white haired boy sitting on the table to her right. "I believe you two have never done the meeting?" North asked.

Star looked him up and down, taking note that he was the youngest looking spirit she has ever seen, well besides herself. He held a brown staff and wore skinny brown pants with a dark blue hoodie. His skin was ghostly white, matching his hair and making his blue eyes pop even more than they already did.

"Jack? As in Jack Frost?" Star asked taking a glance towards the frost that rested on his sweatshirt.

Jack chuckled. "What gave it away?" He asked sarcastically before giving her a smirk. Behind Star, a couple of Tooth's fairies fainted.

His smirk grew as he noticed Star's mouth hung slightly open, clearly at a loss for words. He looked back into her grey eyes and suddenly his heart beat a little harder. When she finally looked back to North, Jack let himself look away, giving the ground a confused look as he grasped his chest. 'What was that?' He thought worriedly.

"Now that we are done with the meetings, how bout we get down to business, no?" North clapped his hands together excitedly.

Star felt her nerves begin to rise again. 'This really can't be happening,' she thought repeatedly as her heart raced. She had been doing so well over the past couple of decades, surely there must've been a mistake or she wasn't to blame for whatever she was here for.

"Star, this is very serious, please to pay attention." North snapped her from her thoughts and gave her a look. A look that made her burst.

"Ok, whatever I did I'm sorry!" She almost yelled but it came out more as a panicked voice. North eyes blinked in shock, while everyone else's looked on confused.

"Sorry?" Bunny questioned which had Star looking to him pleadingly.

"Yes sorry! I don't know what I did, but whatever it was I'm really, really sorry." She looked to each Guardian almost desperately. "I thought I was doing so well this time, honestly I really did. I didn't think I messed up or anything, at least not enough to get in trouble. But please, whatever it is I did, don't make me work New Years again."

"Um Star-" North tried to say but Star interrupted.

"And if this is about that Easter in Oakdale California, I'm so sorry. I really didn't think that the wish would get that out of control, I mean how was I supposed to know that all the eggs would rot?"

"What?" Bunny ears perked up and he took a step towards her.

"Sorry." Star flinched as Bunny gave her a look. Jack quickly covered his mouth as to not laugh at what Star just said. He was already starting to like this girl.

"What about my eggs?" Bunny asked his voice raising.

"Bunny." Tooth scolded before flying towards the trembling girl and putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Star felt a little better at the soft fairies gentle touch.

"Star Light." North began while trying to chuckle at the situation, but it even sounded forced. "You are not in trouble."

"What?" Star breathed out, it was barely a whisper as she stopped trembling and looked at North with wide eyes. "You mean, you didn't bring me here to punish me or give me a job to make up for whatever it is I messed up?"

"Well, not exactly." North said, thinking about a different job she would soon be having.

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetie." Tooth said with lightness while she squeezed Star's shoulders gently before floating away.

"You are here for promotion." North said happily, while Sandy nodded once.

Star raised an eyebrow. "Promotion?"

Jack rolled his eyes; this was sure taking a long time, too long for his taste. "We want you to be a Guardian." He said in an almost bored voice.

Star looked towards Jack who stared at her with hard blue eyes. His words barely registered into her mind as she looked at him, but when they did she felt as if she froze.

Jack noticed her stiff appearance and the way her eyes stared at him blankly. He could tell that what he said hit her hard.

Suddenly Star started to laugh… and laugh… and laugh. She laughed so hard she gripped her sides and wiped away small tears that formed in her eyes.

Jack stared in amazement. Her skin started to glow, like actually glow! He was actually leaning forward in his seated position while he looked at the clearly happy girl. Her skin wasn't white like his, but around her a thin glow of white gave her a hazy appearance. It was like looking at the moon at night. Yet, this was something he couldn't take his eyes off of.

When she finally stopped laughing Star was looking towards North. "He's joking." She let out another small laugh while pointing her thumb towards Jack. "Right? He's joking."

Standing straight she wiped one last tear from her eye, for the first time she was feeling good since she arrived here. Her breathing was finally calming down as she looked at North who smiled confusingly.

"Joke?" He asked, he voice still as chipper as ever.

"Yeah joke. He really can't be serious? Why would anyone ever want me as a Guardian?" She started to laugh slightly again. "I mean, could you imagine that?"

"We don't have to imagine mate." Bunny spoke, making Star look at him. "You're a Guardian now."

Star's smile dropped as her glow died down to normal. She looked back at North who smiled and nodded at her. For a moment, her world stopped…

But then it was back. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" She yelled causing all of them to flinch. "I can't be a Guardian!" Her heart started to race again, her breathing picking up much like it did when she woke up, her voice was going back to the high pitched panic.

"But you are Star," Tooth flew in front of her, looking at her with calming eyes. "You were chosen." She then flew to float next to North, all her fairies following.

"Tooth is right." North agreed.

Star let out a harsh laugh. "You're nuts! You're all nuts! I mean, I knew you were a little nuts." She pointed at North. "But this is borderline insane!" She let out a deep breath before turning around and pacing towards the globe and back. "Who in their right mind would want me as a Guardian? I can barely handle my own job as is, and now you all want to give me more responsibility?" She looked in their direction. "Nuts!" She yelled once more before turning around to continue her pacing.

"We did not choose. Man in the Moon chose you to be Guardian, as he chose all of us." North took a step forward, trying to reason with the clearly upset girl.

Throwing her head back, Star laughed. "Oh that's rich." She let out another laugh. "Man in the Moon chose me. Me!" She turned to face them, hands on her hips. "This wouldn't be the first time I questioned his judgment, let me see hm… oh how about when he chose my clumsy butt to be a spirit?!" She began pacing once more, looking up towards the sky. "Maybe you should come down every once in a while! Then you might actually know what you're doing, you old fart!"

"Oh Star, please calm down." Tooth tried to say in a soothing voice, and Star had to admit, she felt a little calmer after the fairy spoke.

"I know this may be hard. But Man in the Moon knows what he does." As North spoke, Star stopped her pacing facing the group's direction, but refusing to look at them. "Take Jack for example. He not know who he is, then bam, he knows."

At the mention of Jack's name Star looked in his direction. Luckily he wasn't looking at her but at North while shaking his head. "That's not how it went." He said and then looked back towards Star. He was shocked to see grey eyes looking right at him, again his heart did that weird thumping thing.

"What North is trying to say…" Tooth began as she flew up to Star, taking her attention away from the teen boy. "You may be surprised at what you can do." She smiled reassuringly. "If Man in the Moon thinks you can do this job, then you must be capable. You just got to believe in yourself."

Star felt her panicky demeanor fade as Tooth spoke. She had to admit, the fairy had a way of calming her down.

Even Bunnymund chimed in. "The sheila's right mate, the Man in the Moon believes in ya."

Star looked to each face, each one smiled encouragingly at her. Maybe they were right? Maybe she could do this job? The Man in the Moon believed in her… but, did anyone else? She looked again at all the faces. They may have kept telling her that she could do this job because the Man in the Moon said she could, but did they actually believe it themselves?

Looking away from their eyes, Star already knew the answer. The Man in the Moon didn't know her like the Guardians did; of course they didn't believe she could do it.

Sighing she pulled away from Tooth and turned away from them. Looking towards the ground she closed her eyes and felt humiliated like all the other times she's been with the Guardians. "I can't." She said quietly, defeat clearly laced within her voice.

"But Star, you must. Man in the Moo-"

"I know what the Man in the Moon said." Star interrupted North, her voice a bit rougher than she intended. "But he doesn't know me… If he did, well then…" Star felt her heart clenching with pain as she squeezed her fists tightly, before finally releasing a sigh. "He would realize he made a mistake."

Tooth brought her hands to her chest, she felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes as she stared at Star's back. The poor girl feeling all alone and helpless in the corner of the room, it took all Tooth had not to fly up and hug her tightly.

North's smile faded completely as Star finished speaking. Shaking his head he looked towards his feet, for once in his life, he felt as though there was nothing he could do.

Jack looked at Star with furrowed eyebrows. How could a girl feel so useless, especially a spirit of wishes. He had to admit, if he wasn't the spirit of winter, her job would be his next choice.

Loosening his grip on his staff, that he hadn't realized he held onto so tightly, Jack stood and looked at all the other silent Guardians, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North all looked towards their feet, unable to say anything while Tooth was looking towards the girl about ready to cry.

About to say something Jack stepped forward but Star spoke first.

"I'm sorry." She said while turning her head slightly, a small forced smile on her lips. "But trust me; it's for the best… I'll show myself out." She then began to walk towards the entrance, and no one said or did anything to stop her.

_Moments later_...

They all stood, even with Star gone from the room, they silently sat in the same positions. Jack and Tooth being the only ones to look at the empty spot where Star stood moments ago.

Jack then looked towards North, anger filling him inside. "So that's it?" He questioned a little more harshly then intended. "We're just gonna let her walk away?"

All eyes were on him now, North opened his mouth to speak but Tooth beat him to it. "There's nothing we can do Jack, if she doesn't want to be a Guardian she doesn't have to."

"But we didn't even try!" Jack said with almost a laugh. "I mean if you guys were like that with me then I wouldn't even be here."

"Jack-" Tooth tried once more but this time North interrupted her.

"He's right." He sighed, feeling foolish that he let Star walk out of here thinking she was anything but right for the job. "We have failed Star." The words felt foreign to his mouth and he never wanted to say them again.

"Aye, but the sheila won't listen to us." Bunny hopped forward. "How are children supposed to believe in her if she doesn't even believe in herself?"

Sandy finally chimed in, signing a couple different things making North's smile come back. "Sandy's right!"

"Right about what?" Jack questioned, not getting the signing at all.

"We have to help Star believe, as we help children." He said, as if were the most brilliant plan of all.

"So what are you saying? You want us to deliver her presents and eggs? Make it snow and pick up her teeth?" Jack said with a raised eyebrow while leaning against his staff. "No offense, but I think she's a little old for all that."

"No, no this is not what I mean." North shook his head and walked towards Jack. "We help her to see what Manny sees."

"Well what does Manny see?" Bunny asked.

North turned to face him. "He sees wishes."

Tooth giggled and flew around North, obviously excited about the plan. "Yes! Children's wishes are very important, if Star didn't grant them, all over the world children's dreams would die with them."

Sandy slouched a little at this. An idea popped in his head and he signed a bright light bulb and a smile formed on his lips. He then signed some more things.

"She's good with kids eh?" Bunny asked after Sandy was done. "Well that's always good."

"Better than we can say for you." Jack said with a smirk, while Bunny glared at him.

North let out an enthusiastic laugh. "This is perfect!" He yelled looking towards the roof. "Star will be Guardian in no time!"

"There's just one problem." Jack said causing North to look down at him, his large arms dropping to his sides. "How are we gonna get her back here to show her all that?"

"All we need is some time for her to realize the potential she has." Tooth spoke.

"She wouldn't stick around that long." Bunny said the obvious. The excitement in the room died down.

Sandy signed some more causing Jack to chuckle. "I don't think she'll fall for that again Sandy."

"What can we do to get her to stay here?" North wondered out loud as he stroked his mustache. Everyone looked away, deep in thought trying to come up with ideas.

And then suddenly Jack had an idea.


	5. Unexpected Guest

Hey sorry it took so long to update! I had to keep coming back to this chapter and changing it because it just didn't sit right with me. Anywho Star's a little moody in this chapter so I hope you don't get annoyed. She IS a teenage girl, with a lot of stress now. Plus a cute boy is in her house ;) haha wouldn't you freak out a little?

Anyway I'm glad you all like it so far. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot :) I hope you keep commenting and enjoying!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Unexpected Guest**

Buster whined as he laid his head into Star's lap.

"I know Buster, I know." Star sighed as she patted her old dog on the head. They currently sat on the couch in front of the fireplace in their cabin, well Star sat while Buster lay sprawled across the couch.

Star held a cup of hot cider in one hand while the other rested on her faithful companion. Ever since she got home (which was not too long ago because when she left North's her wishing dust took her four different places before she got it right) she had been sitting on the couch with Buster, who could tell she was upset.

"I didn't want to turn them down." Star spoke, hoping that saying her thoughts out loud would get them out of her head. "I didn't. It's just… it's… I don't know." She sighed again, this time out of frustration.

Buster lifted his head and looked at her with his large brown eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know why I had to say no." Star gently pushed his head away. "Besides, you weren't there; you didn't see the look in their eyes. They even know that I'm a bad candidate for this job. The only reason they're even considering me is because the Man in the Moon told them so." Star grumbled the last part; she was starting to get annoyed with the Man in the Moon.

Buster snorted as if feeling the same annoyance, causing Star to giggle at him. Her giggle died and she stared contently at the fire. "I'm just not like the Guardians."

Suddenly Buster lifted his head, ears perked, as he stared towards the door. Star, too lost in thought, didn't notice as the dog jumped off the couch and went to the door, sniffing the crack by the ground.

"But you know what, its fine. If anything, this is better," Star stood from the couch also, still unaware of Buster who investigated a strange new smell, "now if another Guardian is to be chosen, my name is officially out of the running." The girl smiled while walking towards the kitchen.

Buster whined a bit and scratched at the door, while Star leant against the counter to look out the window, her back facing the whining dog. "It's alright Buster, seriously I'm fine." She brought the cup to her lips before speaking once more. "Who wants to be a Guardian anyway, they all seemed a little crazy if you ask me." She let out a laugh before taking a drink of her hot cider.

"Well that's not very nice."

Star's eyes widened while she choked on the cider. Her body jumped from the stranger's voice that spoke to her, causing cider to spill down her chest and onto the floor.

Quickly she spun around to see a very familiar pair of blue eyes right above a just as familiar smirk. His eyes looked towards the mess on her white tank top before his smirk turned into a full grin.

"What are you doing here?!" Was the first question Star barely yelled out, actually it was more of a gasp as she caught her breath and tried to steady her rapidly beating heart. She then felt a burning sensation on her chest and looked down to the hot liquid that covered her skin and soaked her top. "Hot!" She yelled before Jack could answer, and she practically dropped her cup to the counter before rushing to the sink and grabbing a wet cloth to put on her chest. "Hot, hot, hot…"

Jack chuckled while watching her display. He remembered Star saying something about being clumsy and realized that she wasn't lying; of course he didn't consider how it was mainly his fault for her current situation.

Looking away from her, Jack curiously looked around the small wooden home. She was the first spirit he's known to actually live in a normal house, even if it was in an unusual location.

Star looked up at the white haired teen with a glare while she tried to clean her tank top off. He just smiled and looked around at her place as if he didn't just break in and give her a heart attack followed by a first degree burn.

"What exactly are you doing here?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

Jack finally looked back to her, another grin forming on his lips from the angry look in her grey eyes. "Oh you know, I was just in the area and thought I'd stop by." He was standing next to the fireplace and turned to walk in front of it while looking around once more. He swung his staff in his hand, putting out the fire as he walked by before continuing his inspecting of the place.

Star glared at the now frozen wood before glaring back at him. 'Who does he think he is?!' She yelled in her mind as she practically ripped the wet cloth apart. "Really." She spoke through gritted teeth. "You _shouldn't_ have."

Jack stopped walking when he was behind a yellow chair next to the back door. He noticed a big shaggy dog lying next to the door, before he looked back at Star. She was practically steaming with anger and it made him smile all the more; unlike Bunny, she was pretty cute when she was mad.

"Wh- _How_ did you get in here?" Star asked while looking around, all the doors and windows were closed. She then noticed Buster lying next to the back door as if a complete stranger wasn't roaming around their house. 'Worst guard dog, EVER.' Star thought with frustration.

"Here, let me help you with that." Jack ignored her question and started to walk towards her, while Star looked at him confused; she then followed his gaze to her bright red skin. That's when she realized what he was going to do, and quickly she held up her hands.

"No, no. I think you've done eno-" Before she could finish Star felt a cooling, tingling sensation start from her neck and work its way down her front side. It felt so good against her hot skin, completely numbing any pain she felt. She even let out a light sigh before glancing down and noticing a thin layer of frost now covering the burn.

Jack, who now stood on the other side of the island (counter), smiled at the relaxed look in her eyes.

Looking up, Star caught Jack's blue gaze and for a moment it felt as if everything stopped. All her anger and frustration melted away for a moment and she thought about nothing but the vibrant blues that looked back into her steal greys. Unknown to her, Jack completely forgot why he was there in the first place, while they both just stared at each other.

"Um." Star broke the silence, and gaze by looking to the counter instead of Jack. "Thanks." The corner of her lip twitched trying to smile but for some reason she felt too nervous.

Jack on the other hand smiled widely. Her soft voice was much more pleasing to the ear than her angry one. "Don't mention it. Frost is what I do best." He said with a bit of smugness.

Thankful that whatever moment they had earlier was now gone, Star threw the cloth in the sink before making her way to the cup on the counter. "So why are you really here Jack?" She asked, much softer this time before glancing at him and setting the cup in the sink.

Jack let out a light laugh before scratching the back of his head. His silence saying enough.

Before he could speak, Star did. "Listen, my answers still the same. I'm just not cut out to be a Guardian, end of story." Star made her way out of the kitchen to a blanket that lay messily on the floor behind the couch. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little embarrassed about the mess in her house with company over, 'especially a cute boy'… Star paused for a moment, wondering what just went through her head before she continued to pick up and fold the blanket.

Jack, deciding to make himself comfortable, hopped up onto the counter, letting his legs dangle while his staff lay across his lap. "You know, maybe I wasn't here to ask?" He spoke with fake dismay.

Star paused and glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Rrright. So why are you here then?- Oh wait let me guess. You're here to practice scaring the living daylights out of people or to learn how to ruin a perfectly good cup of hot cider… all in less than two seconds might I add?" Her sarcasm made him grin while he watched her lay the blanket across the back of the couch.

"As you experienced, I don't need practice." Jack spoke with a grin, earning a quick glare from the girl before she started to pick up stuff from the floor. "Ok just here me out."

Hands on hips, Star turned around ready to protest but the look of determination in Jack's blue eyes stopped her speech. Was it determination she saw or a compassionate plea? Either way his eyes have been very good at shutting her up.

With a triumphant smile Jack started. "I know you think that you can't do this job, and I know that you believe the Man in the Moon chose wrong, and trust me when I say, _I know_ exactly how you feel."

Star raised an eyebrow at the teen before he explained. "When the Man in the Moon first chose me to be a Guardian, I refused." Both of Star's eyebrows shot up in shock, making Jack chuckle a little. "What, did you think you were the first?"

Blushing a little Star looked away. If she were being honest, then yes, she did believe she was the first spirit to ever refuse to be a Guardian. It was one of the highest honors and spirit could achieve, everyone respected the Guardians of childhood.

Realizing the girl was losing focus Jack spoke. "Anyway, I stuck around long enough to change my mind, and in the end, I'm glad I did." He jumped down from the counter. "Being a Guardian is the best thing that happened to me. If it weren't for them, children… well they wouldn't believe in me."

Star noticed that his eyes now held almost a watery gleam and his mouth formed a faint smile, whatever he went through must've meant a lot and Star found herself at a loss for words while she looked at him. The expression on his face, his whole demeanor, made her heart race at an unusual rate.

Jack snapped out of his little sentimental state and glanced at Star. Her mouth was open slightly, with grey eyes looking towards him with so much sympathy he almost thought she was the one without believers, all the while she clutched onto a pillow with what looked like a death grip. Jack couldn't help but smile widely at her, 'she's such a girl,' he thought.

Noticing his smile Star turned away quickly; she felt her cheeks get hot and realized how hard she was gripping onto the pillow. As if it had a disease, she threw it onto the couch and tried to shake her hands a little. 'What the heck was that feeling?' She thought desperately while biting her lip, luckily Jack could only see her back at the moment.

She heard him chuckle and he sounded as if he were walking around her house again. "Now that I shared with you my sappy story, what do you say? You ready to be a Guardian?" His voice was back to that of a carefree teen, making Star's heart rate slow down to normal.

"Jack, I appreciate you coming here and all, but I still don't know-"

"What are you so afraid of?" His tone was joking, but it was harsher than Star had expected. Was he mocking her?

Turning around with hands on her hips, Star saw Jack now next to her kitchen window where her small cactus sat. He was unaware of his own tone or even the look he was getting from the girl as he touched the spines and retracted his finger quickly.

"Excuse me?" She said while crossing her arms and leaning towards one foot. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Jack looked away from the now frost covered plant, and to an angry looking girl. He was confused, a second ago she was almost in tears and now she looked- wait no, glared at him once more. He wanted to scratch his head, had girls always been this confusing?

"I don't know-"

"I'm not afraid to be a Guardian Jack Frost." Star stated firmly. Ok she was a little afraid somewhere deep inside, it was a lot of responsibility, who wouldn't be?

"I didn't mean it like-"

Once more he was interrupted. "Just because I refused the job doesn't mean I'm afraid. You said that you even turned it down at first, but you didn't hear me calling you a chicken did you?" Her voice started to sound a little more panicked, not totally freaking out like earlier at North's, but definitely panicky.

"Really Star, I-"

"I'm not done!" Jack quickly shut his mouth as he saw the girl start to make her way around the couch and towards him. "Do you even know what it's like to be messing up all the time? I know that I'm no Guardian of Fun, but really how hard is it to mess up snowball fights and a good sled ride down a hill?"

"You'd be surprised…" Jack sorta chuckled while scratching the back of his head. Star was now only inches in front of him while she had him backed up against a counter.

Ignoring him, Star continued. "At least you have consistency! If it's not snow, its ice, and if it's not ice, it's frost. I can tell you one thing, I wished all the kids wished for only snow days." Star let out a harsh laugh while looking away from Jack. Ironic as it was, she was really good at granting that wish. "But it's not like that. Kids wish for all different sorts of things, you almost wouldn't believe how many things a kid could ask for." Star threw her hands in the air to emphasize her amount of annoyance. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy granting wishes, but night after night I realize more and more how bad I am at it. A kid wants a red bike and I give him a blue one, a girl wants a puppy and I give her a kitten! I try to fix them, but sometimes I just don't have time or I screw it up even more!" Star turned quickly and started to pace within her kitchen.

Jack looked at her while she ranted. She started pacing again, something he realized she did when she got stressed. 'All this from one comment?' He thought, making a mental note at how dramatic teenage girls can be.

"And then you Guardians show up, expecting me to just except this position where I'll have more responsibility than I already do? All because the Man in the Moon told you to. Its nuts!" Star finally stopped and faced Jack from across her kitchen. "Even when I told them no they send you here to retrieve me like some sort of dog!" Over the counter, by the back door, Star saw Buster lift his head. "Not you." She sighed frustratingly before looking towards her feet with a grunt.

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting all that.

Jack stood at a complete loss for words as Star's breathing was the only sound that filled the room. He was going to guess that she wasn't really expecting herself to snap like that either.

"Why am I even explaining myself to you?" Star asked out loud, it was meant for herself more than it was him, but she looked up at him none the less. "I already told you my answer. Twice if I remember correctly. Now could you just leave?" Her voice was tired, almost broken, but not as bad as she was at North's.

Jack felt guilt start to rise, not only had he probably made the situation between the Guardians and Star worse, but he made the girl standing in the kitchen upset. He didn't like this feeling at all.

Thinking quickly Jack knew that the only way to make her feel better was to complete the plan that was set in the first place, to get her to North's and make her realize her potential. God he really hoped she had some, he had to admit, he didn't know her at all so he wouldn't know if she did or not.

"Alright I'll leave." Jack said quickly, bringing his staff up to rest on his shoulder. The shocked look from her made him smile before he walked by her and to the door.

"Y-you will?" He heard her say and he smirked before grabbing onto the door handle.

"Yeah." He spoke lightheartedly before turning to face her. "It's been a long day and you seem like you could use some rest. So get some sleep and I'll be back tomorrow, same time? Make sure not to drink anything hot." He winked before opening the door. Before he could take a step out…

"Wait!" Star's voice made his smirk turn to a full grin. 'Hook, line, sinker.' "What do you mean tomorrow?"

Jack shrugged before glancing back at her. "You didn't think your little tantrum was going change my mind was it?" He then turned to face her while leaning on the frame. Her shocked expression was amusing him something great. "Star, whether you like it or not, the Man in the Moon chose you to be a Guardian. And as a Guardian myself, I have to follow the Man's decision."

"But I refused…?"

Jack chuckled like Star was a confused child while he walked up to her. "You refused today. But hey, who knows? Maybe tomorrow you'll change your mind?" Star's jaw dropping was the cherry on top for Jack. "And if not tomorrow I can always come back the next day, and the next day, and the next day…"

Realizing where this was going, Star thought back to his entrance today and shivered, she really wouldn't be able to handle something like that for a long time. "You're _joking_…" Star stated more than asked. She looked into those blue eyes hoping to see any sign of a trick, but all she saw was pure amusement.

Jack couldn't smile wider if he tried as he leaned down towards Star, his cheek almost brushing hers as he spoke into her ear. "Try me."


	6. The Plan

Hey, this chapter is kinda short cause it's kind of a filler (but its also important for later in the story) :/ I apologize, but I might post another chapter today, idk. Anywho, I hope you enjoy! :) Tell me what you think ya? And have a great day cause I am! haha

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The Plan**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Star grumbled as she made her way through North's workshop once more.

"So you've said." Jack spoke with a roll of his eyes; she practically screamed that sentence the whole flight over here. Of course, the couple of flips and twists he did probably didn't help any.

Star glanced back towards the entrance where Phil stood, who was waving at her once more. Looking away, Star crossed her arms angrily and glared at the hall ahead as they walked.

Jack glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and an amused smile pulled at his lips. He had to admit, since Pitch has been gone, this whole Guardian thing got rather boring. He often found himself playing tricks and causing snow days as he used to, except this time some children could see him. He wondered if Star would add something new to the mix. Excitement and anxiousness flooded his cold veins at the thought.

"I'm only staying for a while." Star stated.

Jack once again rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Here we go again…' He thought irritatingly.

"Just until I see if I can handle being a Guardian or not. And if I can't, I go back home, and you DON'T come back to bother me."

Jack smirked. "But if you can, then everything works out for everyone."

Star looked away from him with a roll of her own eyes. 'Always with the sarcasm.' She thought before making her way through the doors she walked through only hours ago.

"We're back." Jack said gaining the attention of the rest in the room.

With all eyes back on her, Star felt nervous as she uncrossed her arms and stood. She wasn't as nervous as when she was first brought here, since she knew what they wanted, but still, her embarrassing display of paranoia early kept replaying through her mind as if to mock her.

"Hey." She said trying to laugh but it died quickly.

Jack now stood only a couple of feet from the girl and he looked at the Guardians with a raised brow. They all were just staring in shock at them, the only noise being the fireplace, workshop, and elves that walked by.

"Um, guys?" He questioned, while waving his staff in front of them.

North was the first to snap from his amazed state and he smiled widely. "Star, it is good to see you back so soon!" He practically yelled with excitement. He was more than thrilled to help her see her true potential. North was a softy when it came to trouble teens. (Maybe why he believed in Jack so much?)

"Shocking actually." Bunny said while looking between the two teens. He really didn't think Jack could have gotten her back; actually he was sure that he couldn't.

Tooth was the next to speak, while flying towards Star happily. "Were so glad you decided to become a Guardian Star!" She giggled and Star opened her mouth to say something but Tooth kept going. "Between you and me, I'm especially excited to have another girl around."

"That's nice, but-" Star started again but Sandy flew over to her. He started signing like mad, his face holding an almost tortured look. Star stood wide eyed having no idea what he was saying.

"Sandy says he's very sorry about knocking you out with dream sand. He hopes you can do the forgiving." North spoke from behind the sandman.

Star looked at him then back to Sandy who almost looked ready to cry. "Of course Sandy." Star said not really remembering her earlier anger towards him. "I'm not mad at you."

With a happy sigh and a wipe to the forehead Sandy started signing more, this time with excitement. Star smiled but she really wanted them to know her plan before they started to make a huge fuss.

"Ok, now we begin ceremony! Where did I put that book?" North said glancing around trying to find his book. Tooth started talking to her fairies, while Bunny complained to North that he was always misplacing the book, and Sandy still signed in front of her. With all the noise and chaos Star took a couple steps back before she yelled.

"Stop!"

Silence filled the room and Jack almost laughed at the look on everyone's faces. The only reason he didn't was because he didn't want Star to snap and yell at him like she did earlier.

Star took a breath before straightening out her skirt, fixing her hair, and smiling at them. "As I was trying to say." She spoke much sweeter now. "I'm only staying here for a while. I'll try and be a Guardian in that time to see if I have what it takes. If I can handle it, then great…" Star paused and she saw North's mouth open ready to protest. "BUT, if I don't think I can handle it, I'm leaving and you all will leave me alone. Understood?"

North was the first to try and say something. "But-"

"Understood?" Star interrupted him and gave him a look that only a teenage girl could give someone. Quickly North shut his mouth a nodded.

Glancing at all the others, they all just nodded and stared stunned at the girl.

"Now if someone could please show me to a room? It's only a couple hours till evening and I could use some rest before my job." When Jack listened to Star, he had to admit, she sounded and looked exhausted. It was strange to him, because technically spirits didn't need sleep, just like they don't need food or water. It was more of a commodity. Then an idea hit him, maybe that's why she's been a little snippy, her lack of sleep.

While Jack was in thought, North called in a yeti to show Star to a room. Before she left the Guardians completely, she stopped and turned to them, her eyes full of an emotion Jack couldn't place, but like before, caused his heart to pound.

"Thanks… for everything." She said softly and sincerely as she looked at all of them, Jack being the last to receive her gaze. He could've sworn she looked at him the longest though.

Shaking it from his thoughts he turned back towards the Guardians and noticed all their eyes on him.

"What?" He asked giving all of them a weird look.

"How did you do it mate?" Bunny asked.

"Do what?"

"Get her to come here Jack." Tooth said softly. She couldn't believe that Star came back; she wondered what conspired between the girl and Jack.

Jack shrugged before turning from them and walking towards a desk. "I don't know, just told her she should at least try I guess…" He leant against a desk and faced the Guardians. Bunny was the first to hop towards him.

"We all saw the sheila leave; it couldn't have been that easy to get her to come back."

"Maybe not for you." Jack grinned as Bunnymund frowned, he then stood tall ready to argue back but North interrupted.

"Listen." North's voice held authority that had all the Guardians looking to him. "It is of no importance how she got back, it is important that she's back now."

Sandy nodded from beside him.

"Now we can help her to become the Guardian the Man in the Moon sees." North smiled.

"About that." Jack spoke causing North's smile to drop. "I don't think we should tell her were helping her."

Tooth gasped a little, her hands coming up to her mouth.

"Why not?" North asked and Jack looked to him.

"Because, she already doesn't believe she can do the job. If she finds out were helping her, she'll just keep on thinking she can't be a Guardian on her own."

Tooth quickly flew up to him. "We can't lie to her Jack."

Jack smiled a little. "It's not lying; just a small trick is all." But Tooth still didn't look convinced.

"I don't know." North spoke out loud, stroking his beard while he thought to himself.

"The mate's right." Bunnymund spoke, causing everyone to look at him in shock. Did he really just agree with Jack? "We all saw Star earlier. It'd be best if the sheila didn't know, you know?" Bunny kind of laughed, but even he was uneasy with the situation.

Sandy signed a few things, expressing his concern of the situation.

"Face it." Jack stood straight, gripping his staff tightly. "We don't have a choice; if she knows then we can't help her… We're Guardians remember? We help every child in need."

North stared at the teen who now stood defiantly in the center of the room. He felt himself smile and remove his hand from his beard. He then looked towards Bunnymund who smiled a little and nodded, Tooth was still hesitant, but nodded in approval also, lastly Sandy nodded with a smile that had North feeling excited once more.

Looking back at Jack, North spoke. "It is settled. We will help Star… _secretly_, to realize her full potential." He laughed a jolly laugh and soon the mood in the room lightened.


	7. Sleigh Ride

So I was going to make this chapter shorter and put it in with the next... but the other chapter was too long, so I split them up and filled this one in a little. haha I hope you still enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Sleigh Ride**

Star woke once more within North's workshop. Although this time, she didn't forget where she was or why she was there, she couldn't have forgotten even if she tried.

Standing up she rubbed her eyes tiredly; she probably only slept 20 minutes, for her mind wouldn't shut off. That and the noise of the workshop were exceptionally loud, she wondered how anyone could sleep through it? But then again, spirits usually didn't sleep.

Stretching Star made her way towards a mirror in the room. Like all spirits she had a signature look, although gold seemed to be her and Sandy's thing.

She wore a white tank top with thick straps and a gold skirt that went down to just above her knees. Her fingerless gloves, which helped to keep her wishing dust within her hand when using it, were a lighter gold almost yellow. The dark brown of her belt and boots popped against the lightness of her attire.

Her hair, that was tied half back and hung just to her mid chest, was also a brilliant shade of gold. Not blonde or yellow, but almost a sparkling gold that shined in the sun. While her eyes were a shiny grey almost silver. It was as if when the moon created her, he couldn't decide whether a star was gold or silver when it shined.

After adjusting her belt a bit, Star smiled at herself. "Time for work." She said almost happily. Finally, after a long day of surprises and changes, she was going to do something familiar. It made her heart flutter almost, as it felt like centuries since she granted a wish, not just a night ago.

Making her way out of her room, Star couldn't help her curiosity as she wandered towards the railing and looked out onto the workshop's floor. As her eyes and smile widened, she had to admit, it had been a long time since she's been to North's and the place always had a way of amazing her.

She then thought about Tooth's palace and Star reminded herself that she should ask the fairy to take her there again. She once saw it briefly, but that wasn't enough for the new Guardians liking.

A couple of yetis watched Star as she walked by and she smiled nervously before making her way towards the room where the Guardians were last.

Upon arrival Star stood awkwardly. And this time not because all eyes were on her, but because no eyes were on her. Everyone was gone and the room was completely empty with the exception of herself and some elves that wandered about.

Looking around the large place Star spoke out loud. "Um, where did everyone go?" She asked to no one in particular. She looked towards the elves, but while one was cutting out a paper snowflake, another leant down to pick up a piece of paper, his hat getting in the way of the scissors. Star flinched when she heard the chop, but the elf just stood straight and for a moment everything was fine till the top of his hat slid off and hit the ground with a jingle.

Knowing that they would be no help Star turned and started to walk back through the shop till she ran into a yeti. "Hey, um, excuse me?" Star tapped one on the arm, while the yeti stopped and turned towards her.

He was carrying what looked like a large harness covered in bells. While looking at it curiously Star forgot why she stopped the yeti in the first place, that was until he started speaking to her in that unknown yeti language she didn't understand.

Smiling she looked up at the large creature. "Oh sorry. Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me where the Guardians are?" She scratched the back of her head and laughed a little.

The yeti looked at her and her laughter died while she started to get embarrassed. "Um, North? Do you know where North is?"

Another minute of silence, Star was about to turn and walk away when the yeti spoke once more and nodded his head in a direction behind him. He then turned to walk and Star stood confused for a moment before she jumped a little and hurried after him.

Before they went to North, the yeti took the harness to some room, a room that Star couldn't get into because another yeti stopped her at the door. Every time it opened she stood on her toes and looked around trying to get a glimpse at what was in that room, but it didn't seem that interesting. Plus it had an unusual smell, almost like a barn.

When the yeti came back out, this time not carrying anything, he motioned for her to follow him once more, but Star stood still looking into the room with amazement as she realized what it was. The yeti had to practically drag her away as she smiled and awed over the large reindeer that stood within each stall… Star was a sucker for animals.

When they finally stopped again, they stood in front of a large wooden door right in the center of the workshop. The yeti was about to open the door before he paused and knocked a couple of times.

"Come in." Star heard a familiar Russian accent from the other side of the door.

The yeti opened it and said something before standing aside and waiting for Star to enter the room.

After walking in, she first looked around the room that was half building and half ice, before her eyes landed on two figures sitting by a table with ice sculptures all over it. Quickly she shut her mouth, just now realizing that it hung open a little, and then she blushed slightly from the blue eyes that looked at her with a smile.

Jack leant against the desk watching Star, while North stayed hunched over his latest ice creation. He was currently teaching Jack how to create ice sculptures that never melted, but the boy, once again, wasn't paying any attention.

North finally turned around and smiled widely. "Star, good to see you awake. I hope you rested well?"

Star nodded and admitted that although she didn't get a lot of sleep, she felt much better (and calmer) than before. "Where are the others?" She asked while taking more steps into the room. She looked around at the flying ice planes and smiled in amazement.

"Oh, they've returned to their homes. We each are very busy preparing for our jobs." North said turning back to his ice, which was very 'un-job' related.

Jack rolled his eyes at the man before looking back at Star. She looked much better than earlier, if he wasn't mistaken; her skin had a small hint of glow to it, causing him to smile.

"Speaking of jobs, I should probably be getting to mine." Star said looking back to both boys.

"Very well." North grunted while he was trying to get one ice piece in the right place.

Biting her lip Star looked from her feet and then back to them. "North." She started. The man only hummed a response, causing Star to start to fiddle with the end of her skirt nervously.

Jack looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she continued. "I was wondering if maybe, you could give me a ride to my next job… in your sleigh?"

North stopped what he was doing and turned with a knowing smile. 'Everyone loves the sleigh.' He thought happily.

Star smiled guiltily, feeling like a little kid while she spoke again. "You know it's been so long, and I thought it would be fun. Plus the reindeer could use the exercise."

North stroked his beard for a moment. "I don't know Star. I've been busy teaching Jack here about-"

"I don't mind." Jack interrupted almost too eagerly. "A ride in the sleigh sounds fun." He agreed with Star before he got up and went to stand by her, also facing North.

Star's smile widened while she and Jack looked at North with pleading eyes, well she did. Jack just stood with staff over his shoulder, one hand in his pocket, and a grin on his face.

North looked between the two teens and shook his head with a smile. Maybe having Star here was a bad idea, who could say no to those sparkling grey eyes that looked at him like that?

"Did I mention that I was planning on going to Russia tonight?" As if Star spoke the magic words North stood without hesitation.

"What are we waiting for?" He said already grabbing his coat and making his way past them and out the door. "Come now, hurry up." They heard him call from the hall.

Both Jack and Star stood looking at the open door with shock. Star honestly didn't think that would have worked so well. She then let out a laugh before she started towards the door.

"Come on frosty." She said with a laugh as she began to run. "Last one to the sleigh is one of Bunny's rotten eggs!"

Jack gripped his staff before smiling widely. For some reason seeing her like this made his heart race with excitement. "Oh you're on!" He called from behind her with a laugh of his own.

~Star sat in the sleigh with a pout as Jack chuckled from beside her.

"Using your wind is so cheating." She grumbled looking away from his amused eyes. She knew that if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to keep herself angry. Then again, she almost broke down when he chuckled again.

"Then what about your dust?" He laughed once more recalling when a door suddenly shut on his face, all around it white dust sparkled and faded away.

Star grinned but still looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." She then stood and walked to the other side of the sleigh while North climbed in after finally settling the anxious reindeer down. She looked over the edge with a smile. The sleigh changed a lot since she last saw it, definitely more modern now.

"Hold on tightly." North laughed loudly before jerking the reins causing the reindeer to take off.

The whole ride through the tunnel made Star laugh and caused her hair to whip around her face from the wind. Jack, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled with the ride anymore, having done it a couple times now, so he opted on sitting on the back of the sleigh while looking towards the laughing Star.

He kept thinking about their race. It was the first time he's seen her act like a kid, and he had to admit that he liked seeing her that way very much. Maybe it was just his presence that caused her to have fun; either way he wanted to have more fun with her, it was so much different having fun with her than most people. It was something he couldn't explain.

Now that they were finally in the sky North turned to glance at Star. "How about we use your dust?" He asked cheerily.

Star's smile dropped in a second while she looked at North. She then started to shake her head. "Oh no, we don't want to do that." She said nervously.

North just laughed some more. "Of course we do."

"What about your snow globe?" Star asked trying to sway his decision.

North smiled mischievously. "Must've left it in my other coat." Both Jack and Star could easily tell he was lying. And Star almost looked at him angrily. "Why not just try?" The man asked once more.

"I can give you a million reasons why not." Star said throwing up her hands in frustration. "Each one not being our point in destination."

"It really can't be that bad." Jack chimed in, hopping up front. Star looked away from North and to him and he gave her a smile like she was being childish.

Looking between them Star let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine." Looking away and reaching for the dust in her pouch. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Pulling out the dust, Jack was surprised that it did actually look like dust in her hand. Well very white, fine dust. He watched as Star concentrated and the dust started to sparkle and rise, forming a glowing ball just above her hand.

Before Star threw it Jack could've sworn he heard her mumble, "please don't be Atlantis." Then the girl tossed it ahead of them and, like the snow globe, a large hole opened within the sky, except it shined like a blinding light.

As they went through Jack had to cover his eyes with his sleeve it was so bright. When the light disappeared Jack looked up and his mouth dropped in shock. He heard Star groan from beside him as he looked out into the endless waves of desert sand.

"Oh." Was all North said as he tried to find words of encouragement, unluckily nothing came to mind.

Jack looked to Star who now sat with a hand over her face in defeat. He also wanted to say something, but he was stuck between being at a loss of words, and with how cute she actually looked while mumbling angrily to herself.

"Next time, I bring the globe." He heard North say as he snapped the reins and the reindeer flew high into the sky taking them towards, what Jack assumed was Russia.


	8. Snowball

Ok, I hate to stop here for today, but I have to! Ha I just can't help myself :P Plus I won't be able to post for a couple days, so I hope to see some reviews by that time ;) Not that I'm not already loving them haha. The next couple chapters are my favorites, Jack/Star start to show more, and things get more intense! Woo, super excited...

Anywho, enjoy and review! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Snowball**

A while later and they were finally over Russia. The whole way North laughed with delight and pointed out buildings and places he's been, missed, or even disliked. Star and Jack smiled and laughed at the old man who reminisced about the old days, before Star reminded the duo that she still had work to do.

Slowing the sleigh to a stop in the sky, they all looked over a town with large intricate buildings and old brick roads leading towards a forest filled with snow and trees. Star decided that this would be the perfect place and turned to North. "This is good." She said happily before climbing over the side of the sleigh and standing on one of the wings.

"What are you doing?" North asked as Star took careful steps out onto the wing. He looked at her worriedly, letting his more protective side show.

"I didn't know you could fly?" Jack stood shocked along with North. Never the less, he gripped his staff ready to fly himself, if she were to fall. Both males seemed very wary of the girl's wellbeing.

Star only smirked as she looked back at them. It was unnecessary to be so worried about her, flattering, but unnecessary.

"Whoever said anything about flying?" She let out a small laugh before looking over the edge once more. The buildings lit up the night sky, giving it a yellow glow around the town. Along with the snow, the place looked very quaint and Star was excited to get started.

But then again, she might as well give the worrying boys a little show. She started to walk towards the end of the wing while speaking. "When you're the clumsiest person alive for over 300 years, you get pretty good at one thing." She turned to face the two boys with a wide, sly smile. "Falling." She stated before falling backwards off the wing.

North almost shook the whole sleigh while he bent most of his weight over the side to watch Star fall through the sky. He held the reins nervously, ready for any indication that she needed help.

Jack actually jumped over the side of the sleigh and hung off by his feet and one arm, while he held his staff in the other. He would never admit how she scared him or how his heart stopped the second she fell, but after his mini panic, he couldn't help but smile when he saw that all too familiar glow falling towards town.

Star laughed while she fell. She didn't know whether it was the look on their faces as she fell that made her laugh, or just the feeling of falling. Both were priceless.

With town fast approaching Jack watched in amazement as Star reached out towards one of the buildings. The roof was onion shaped with intricate colors and a pole at the very top. If she were human, Star couldn't have grabbed onto the pole and twist herself around to stop her plummet towards earth.

She spun around a couple times before she let go, her feet landing on another onion shaped roof just a little lower than the first. Her feet slid on the icy surface till she jumped from it onto another lower roof, this one being the normal A-shaped. One of the metal tiles came loose under feet causing her to slide down once more, although she looked as if she were almost expecting it.

With a laugh she rode the metal till it reached its end and started to fall. Before she could fall along with it, she jumped forward and grabbed onto back alley fire escape ladder. From the weight the ladder came loose and dropped a little ways before causing Star to let go and land perfectly on the sidewalk between two buildings.

Standing straight Star wiped off her skirt and straightened out her tank top, before she looked back up at the sleigh and gave a small wave.

Both North and Jack's jaws hung open as they watched Star start to walk down the road as if her freefalling stunt didn't just happen.

Shutting his mouth, Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched her small figure disappear within the Russian town. He couldn't believe she just did that, and like it was no problem too? All he kept thinking while she fell and then landed with such intricacy was how _hot_ she looked. Her smile, her glow, her hair, her body, her everything! It all had him wanting to jump off that sleigh and follow her, just to get a glimpse of those grey eyes and that smile, he actually felt as if he would melt right there.

Having recovered from shock, North smiled proudly in Star's direction. He knew that the Man in the Moon chose this girl for a reason, now all they had to do was show her she could handle it and then everything would turn out ok. North knew that his belly would never lead him astray…

And yet, there was that upset feeling he got earlier. Of course the Guardians and himself discussed why the Man in the Moon chose a new Guardian so randomly, considering Jack's arrival was anything but random due to the threat of Pitch Black. But, there were no signs of Pitch, anywhere, nor anything else that could need the Guardians assistance.

Looking up towards the moon North gripped the reins tightly. He at least hoped that there was no reason to worry… but the belly never lies.

~Star rubbed her hands together and breathed into them once more in hopes of gaining feeling to her increasingly numbing fingers. She reminded herself to punch Jack in the arm when she got home for making it snow here. (Although, Mother Nature was probably the true cause of this weather.) Either way Star was still punching him.

She walked towards the edge of town where the buildings turned into houses, which turned into the forest the further she got. Having been through almost the whole town, Star felt only a few wishes left.

Having a slightly different schedule than most Guardians, Star could store the wishes of children away in her mind. It was logically something she couldn't figure out, but could just do from the moment she became a spirit.

Recalling on another wish, Star jumped a fence to the 'clients' backyard. She noticed the snow was roughed up with different imprints and a snowman sat in the corner of the yard. Star smiled before she made her way to the nearest window. Rubbing the frost off, she looked in and a smaller, more graceful smile appeared on her lips.

A little boy with shaggy dark brown hair slept within blue rocket ship sheets. He squeezed onto what looked like a very worn stuffed dog, making Star want to awe at him and his cuteness.

He had a birthday wish, if Star remembered correctly. She could almost see him closing his eyes tightly while he blew out every single candle with a big breath. The wish went through his head, coming into Star's with his high pitched voice speaking to her. 'I wish I had a puppy to play with every day.'

The sentence ran through Star's mind over and over and her heart wanted to break and how hopeful he sounded. She then frowned and looked away from the sleeping figure.

Walking to a swing that hung from a tree in the middle of the yard, Star sat down with a sigh. She looked to her feet, a clear frown on her face while her eyes shut sadly. "Why'd it have to be a dog?" She asked sadly.

Star thought back to the last time a child wished for a dog, ok it wasn't the _last_ time a child wished for a dog, but it was the last time she granted it. It was about 200 years ago, and it was a little girl that Star found quite adorable. She had blonde curly hair, with big blue eyes, and a smile with missing front teeth. Star smiled just at the thought of her.

She wished for a puppy. It was one of the first animals Star tried to create, but it was very difficult. In the end, the puppy wasn't a puppy, but an old shaggy dog that wasn't very active or playful. And the little girl, well to say the least, she didn't want the dog.

Star felt horrible. She let down the girl and the poor dog… who she gladly took in. With a smile, Star thought of Buster, hoping that her companion was faring well. He was used to her leaving for long periods though.

Anyway, her wishing dust made Buster old, but they did not age him. He was an everlasting old dog that Star couldn't figure out. She hadn't had a clue where she went wrong, but she promised herself no more animals. Especially puppies…

Glancing back towards the house Star's smile dropped and she gripped the swing tightly in frustration.

Suddenly the backyard lit up from the moons glow. The white cascaded down and reflected off the snow so brightly that Star felt as if the snow were actually glowing itself. Then Star got a strange idea.

Pushing from the swing Star went out into the yard and sat on her knees in the snow.

As the moon watched her, she put together a pile of snow until a small figure was left right before her. The figure wasn't just a ball of snow though; it was in the shape of a small dog… a puppy.

Star smirked at her creation. "Not too bad." She said proudly while looking it over. She'd have to challenge Jack to a snow sculpting competition sometime. While critiquing some areas, Star looked up towards the moon with pleading eyes.

"If you really think I can do this, and I mean _really_ think I can, then give me a sign. Anything." She looked desperately towards the large circle of white that rested in the night sky. It sat silently and Star realized that she wasn't just talking about trying to create the puppy, but also to prove she can be a Guardian.

'Maybe he'll help when I try?' Star thought glancing between the moon and her snow pup. "Here goes nothing." Star shrugged and grabbed her pouched, removing some dust and concentrating on the wish for a pup. Hopefully by using the snow to build it, she eliminated half the work, giving her more of a chance at success.

She looked back up at the moon once more. "Please let me do this." She then closed her eyes and sent her dust towards the small snow creation.

The sparkling dust flashed and sunk into the snow, before completely disappearing and leaving Star and the moon to see the result.

Opening her eyes Star looked at the snow with a smile at first, expecting something to happen, but after a moment of looking at the still unmoving pile of snow, she frowned and slumped down. Once more she let out a sigh, something she found herself doing a lot lately.

Unexpectedly, Star heard a small whine, almost a whimper. Confused she looked up and around, wondering if she just heard what she did. Another whimper confirmed she wasn't crazy, and Star realized it was coming from the snow pile.

A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she watched the pile closely. The noises got louder and the pile started to shake slightly until suddenly, a small, fluffy, white figure popped from the pile of snow and landed on her lap with a happy bark.

Star couldn't believe it! In her lap was a small, four legged, bundle of white fur with a curly wagging tail. It looked up at her happily while barking a little more and pawing at her stomach as it made every effect to crawl up her body as high as possible. His small snout opened revealing tiny, sharp canines and a sloppy wet tongue that darted towards her chin.

Laughing Star picked up the excited ball of fur. He had pointed ears, a small wet nose, and two very large brown eyes. And he was currently slobbering all over her face while he squirmed within her grasp.

Star laughed and spat out the white fur that tickled her chin, before she set down the small thing. "I did it." She laughed once more, her voice becoming excited, which caused the puppy to bark happily. "I can't believe I did it!" She stood and if she could fly, she would've flown to the moon and back. Looking up towards the moon, Star smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said before she looked to the small puppy that jumped at her legs and whined for attention.

"Aren't you just a cute fluffy ball of white?" She cooed while she bent over and picked up the puppy. "So white and round, you're like a little snowball aren't you?" The puppy barked before trying to lick her face off once more.

Star paused for a moment before she looked at the dog with a smile. "Snowball? Now that's a perfect name for you. Huh, Snowball?" The puppy yapped some more causing Star to giggle. "Snowball it is." In her hand she conjured up some of her less powerful wishing dust and created and light blue color with a gold tag that read _Snowball_. On the back it had the little boys address and number.

The puppy scratched at the new collar that was on him before he started to bark and run around the yard, jumping in and out of deep piles of snow.

Star watched him happily before glancing back at the house. "Come on Snowball, you should get inside and meet your new owners." She said as she turned and walked towards the window. She smiled while looking at the same little boy. After years of denying this wish, Star was more than excited to see the look on this little boys face when he met Snowball.

"Snowball come here." She whispered loudly, trying not to wake the people in the house. When she turned though, the small dog was scratching at the back of the fence with a whine. "Snowball." Star called again, but the puppy wouldn't budge.

Star gasped when he slipped through a hole in the fence and took off towards the woods. She started to run after him, jumping the fence, and taking off towards the forest where the moons shine hardly made it through the bare branches.

"Great, the first dog I create in hundreds of years and I lose him!" Star groaned while stumbling through the snow and listening for the distant barks, completely unaware of the figure that followed her into the forest this late night.


	9. One Problem, After Another

Ok this chapter is crazy long! I tried to split it up, but it was too hard to find the right spot, so instead, I kept it together. Anywho I have to tell you that school is starting up again, so posts will probably spread out, sorry :/ but it helps that I already have a lot written! haha.  
This is one of my favorite chapters! I totally listened to mulan while writing one of the scenes, because the music that plays during the avalanche in Mulan was wayyyy perfect ha!

Anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks soooo much for all the wonderful reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**One Problem, After Another**

"Snowball!" Star called into the forest, while she walked around large trees and through the snow. She turned to look behind her and noticed that she could no longer see the town's lights. "Great, just great," she mumbled angrily, before facing forward once more.

She finally stopped walking and listened quietly. She heard more barks to her right and she turned and called once more. "Snowball! Here boy!" More puppy barks sounded, but Star could've sworn she heard them to her left this time.

Spinning around a couple times, Star looked out into the trees, only being able to see so far before darkness filled the abyss. She finally stopped and sighed dramatically. "Stupid dog," she grumbled and kicked the snow a little.

A branch snapped from behind her and Star spun around with a gasp. She saw nothing but trees, and the realization of her situation (a lone girl lost in the woods at night) hit her like a ton of bricks. "Snowball." she called but not so loudly. 'Maybe it was the small puppy; yeah it had to be, it couldn't be anything else… right?'

"Snowball, is that you boy?" she spoke nervously and then gulped a little as she started walking towards where she heard the sound. "Ok, you can come out now." She tried to laugh, but it died and shivers started to take over her body while her heart raced. She was cold, that's why she was shivering, because she was cold.

Now next to the spot where she swore she heard the noise, Star stopped and looked around. "Snowball?" she questioned, realizing that she could see her breath from the chill in the air. It gave her an eerie feeling that she didn't much enjoy.

"BOO!"

Star screamed as she tried to back up, but instead tripped on a root and fell into the snow. Quickly she scrambled to sit up and face whatever was there, but she didn't see anything. She only heard… laughter? Yes, hysterical laughter from up in the tree.

While breathing heavily, Star looked up into the dead branches of trees and she could've died from rage at who she saw hanging upside down from one branch.

April Fool clutched his sides as he swung a little on the branch. He opened his eyes to look at her once more, only causing another fit of laughter to overtake his body. "Your face…" He laughed more while gasping for air. "Priceless…"

Star glared at him before she stood from the cold snow. Great, now she was all wet and cold. Once more she glared at Fool who still laughed like a hyena. "That wasn't funny!" she yelled at him while wiping off the remaining snow on her butt.

Fool finally jumped down from his branch, landing with grace in the snow before he looked at Star. Her angry face only made him giggle more and wipe stray tears from his eyes. "Y-yes it was." He laughed more when Star crossed her arms.

"No it wasn't. You scared me half to death!" To show her frustration she picked up some snow and threw it at him. He just flinched and let it hit him as he laughed more.

Realizing he was too caught up in his own prank, Star gave up on throwing snow at him. "What are you even doing out here anyway?" she asked angrily. It had been at least 50 years since she's seen the _always_ pranking Guardian, and right now she didn't feel as it had been long enough.

She hadn't noticed his laughing died, till he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her. "I saw you in town and followed you out here. And really Star, how could I not prank you? You made it way too easy." He chuckled a little more.

Star pushed his arm off her shoulder and walked away from him. "You're a jerk." she said as she tried to get as much distance as possible from him. Star used to think that he was the only spirit close to her age (until she met Jack), because Fool only looked to be in his late 20's. He had reddish brown hair and bright green eyes, and for a guy, he wasn't bad looking at all. His body was well built and he was very tall with a great smile, Star always wondered if his good looks were what made him so cocky.

"Wait up!" She heard him call with a laugh and Star stopped, only because she had no idea where she was going and she had a puppy to find.

"I'm sorry Star; you know I can't help it." he said, now standing behind her. His smile wouldn't leave his face while he looked at her from behind. If he was honest, Fool had always had a thing for Star, but the only thing he knew how to do was play pranks on her, and that always got him negative attention.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Star grumbled while looking around the forest once more. She could no longer hear Snowball's barks and she started to get a little worried.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Fool asked looking around also.

"I was trying to find my dog before you scared me." She faced him angrily. "Now I can't hear him, thanks a lot."

Fool laughed a little and held his hands up. "Hey don't worry about it; I'm sure he's around here somewhere." A good thing about Fool was that he was always good at looking at the positive side. "What's his name?"

Star crossed her arms while she looked at him. "Snowball." Then she let out a laugh. "But don't get your hopes up; I've been calling him all night and he-"

"Snowball!" Fool's loud booming voice made Star flinch. After a minute there was no sound and Star smirked at him.

"Told you."

Then in the distance there was barking. It got increasingly louder until the white bundle of fur jumped out from between the trees and ran up to Fool. The large guy picked him up with a laugh. "Aren't you a good boy?" he cooed while letting the puppy lick him all over his face.

Star looked at Snowball and Fool with mouth open. Then she shut it and rolled her eyes while she threw her hands in the air. "So now he comes." she said out loud.

Fool looked over at her and chuckled before putting down the puppy, who now ran to Star. "Where did you find him?" Fool asked noticing how the little thing seemed to love her.

Smiling, Star picked him up and let him lick her chin while she hugged him again; the poor thing was freezing, although he whined happily as if he didn't notice. Star glanced up at Fool and almost blushed at the look he was giving her. "I didn't find him, he was a wish." she said quietly.

"A wish?" Fool asked shock and Star nodded still looking away. "Star that's great!" he laughed before running over to her and hugging her tightly, squishing little Snowball in between them. Star couldn't help but laugh a little herself as Fool pulled away.

Fool was the very first spirit she met since she became a spirit. He introduced her to North and Sandy, and a couple of other of spirits. Even though he often annoyed the heck out of her, she found his company warming. He was a good friend and she owed him a lot. But of course she was completely oblivious to his crush on her.

All of a sudden Snowball started to growl within her arms. Star looked down confused and noticed how he looked towards a small incline with trees lining up at the top, like a wall with cracks in between. Snowball struggled to get out of her grasp but she held on tightly, determined not to lose him again.

The feeling she had before Fool scared her made its way through her body, causing her heart to start to beat faster while she turned to face the dark area.

Fool turned too, one hand still resting on Star's shoulder while he looked along the forests edge.

"Fool." Star started nervously, with a hint of anger. "I swear if this is another prank…" Slowly she took a step back as Snowball's growls got louder… Wait a minute, those weren't Snowball's growls, those were coming from the trees ahead.

"This isn't me Star. I swear." Fool spoke; trying to keep calm, but even his nerves seemed to get the best of him.

One by one, yellow eyes appeared within the darkness, making Star and Fool take another slow step back. The last thing they wanted to do was surprise whatever was ahead of them.

The growls got louder, completely blocking out Snowball's small ones. They were so close you could tell that there was more than one thing growling.

Slowly, large black wolves came into view. They had searing yellow eyes that narrowed at the two spirits. Some let out venomous barks along with the constant growling, ones that had both Star and Fool gulping.

"Is that…?" Fool started while observing one of the wolves closely.

Star looked towards him, and then in the direction he was staring. She looked at the wolf that was now almost completely out of the trees and noticed that its back half didn't seem stable, as in it melted away towards the darkness like… sand. It was black sand.

Star set down Snowball slowly, praying that the pup stay put. Luckily he only took a couple steps forward, while bending down and growling at the much larger dogs direction.

Knowing what- or should she say who was about to make himself known, Star reached slowly for her pouch, flinching whenever a dog barked harshly towards her. She froze when she noticed all the dogs stopped just outside of the tree line, all their sand flowed to one spot within the trees and Star's breath hitched while she stared at that spot.

Fool clenched his fist when he saw Pitch Black step out from the darkness. He started to chuckle in that accent of his, making him sound all the more malicious as his yellow eyes scanned over the pair. "Well, well, what do we have here?" His eyes landed on Fool first. "April Fool and…" His gaze shifted to Star. "Ah, if it isn't the famous Star Light. Where are the rest of your Guardian friends hm? They didn't send you out into the dark alone did they?"

"She's not alone." Fool said angrily, taking a step towards him.

"Oh no, of course she's not. Why should she be afraid when she's got _April Fool_ here to protect her?" He mocked Fool who looked away from him angrily. "What is it they say? Once a Fool, always a Fool?" Pitch chuckled as Fool let the comment get to him. If there was one thing Fool didn't like, it was when people didn't take him seriously.

"What do you want Pitch?" Star asked furiously, causing Pitch to smirk in her direction.

"Well I figured that was quite obvious my little night light." The nickname made Star glare at him. "You see, a few years ago the Guardians tried to get rid of me, but as you very well know, you can't get rid of darkness. Look! It's all around us!" Pitch laughed, spreading his shadows from tree to tree, till they were completely surrounded.

Star glanced around, not liking where this was going.

"And you, my precious Star, are my key to getting revenge on those good for nothing, children protecting Guardians-"

"No way! I would never help you." Star almost wanted to laugh. He was nuts.

"Oh but Star, it's not you I require…" His eyes glanced towards her pouch of wishing dust, making Star grab it tightly within her grasp while she took another step back. "Now you can hand it over, and I'll leave you two alone. Or we can do this the fun way, and I'll send my exquisite sand pups after you… the choice is yours."

Star looked at all the wolves that were snarling and growling, each one looking more vicious than the last and they all seemed very ready for attack. She looked at Fool who looked back at her and nodded as if knowing what to do.

"If you want it, come and get it." Star said angrily before running towards Snowball who stood in the snow only a couple feet away.

While she ran Pitch chuckled, happy to have a little excitement. "You heard her…" He spoke to the wolves that still growled, and practically ripped into the snow they were pawing at it so much. "Fetch." The wolves took off as soon as Star snatched up Snowball who let out a high pitched bark. She tossed the small dog towards Fool before turning around and throwing the dust, which she snuck out of her pouch earlier, to the ground praying that this time she wouldn't mess up.

A large brick wall shot up, stopping the wolves from pouncing onto Star.

Quickly she stood, sliding in the snow before Fool grabbed her arm and pulled her into a direction that lead away from the barking and growling. There was no telling how long that wall was going to hold up or how quickly they would get by it.

As they ran through the forest Fool looked back towards Star. "A wall?!" he yelled while dodging a tree. "You could've wished for anything-" he jumped over a bush and almost fell, but Star steadied him as they continued to run "-and you wished for a wall? I mean, you've could've wished them away for crying out loud! Or for a black hole or something!" Fool laughed in panic while taking quick glances towards Star.

They could hear the barking and growling following them, the dog's paws probably helping them to move way quicker through the forest than the two spirits.

"I panicked alright!" Star yelled back, focusing solely on the ground she was running on. "It was the first thing I thought of!" She wanted to look back and see if the barking was as close as her mind made it sound, but she knew that if she didn't focus on anything but the steps ahead of her she would trip and they would all be doomed.

Snowball barked in Fool's arms as he ran. He glanced back and didn't see any wolves yet. Hopefully they were somewhere near town, he didn't think the dogs would follow them there. When he turned to look forward again he stopped in his tracks, sliding a little ways before noticing Star wasn't paying attention.

"Star!" he yelled trying to grab her arm, but it was too late.

Star screamed as she fell into the river she hadn't noticed. It was freezing cold and it hit her like a brick wall, quickly covering her skin like pins and needles. Her lungs burned from the water she took in, and it beat against her constantly and roughly.

Finally gaining strength in her legs she kicked, not knowing what direction she was going, but hopefully it was towards air.

Fool ran alongside the river trying to find her, but the water was too dark. "Star!" he yelled, putting down the dog and getting ready to jump in himself. "Star!"

Suddenly, her head popped above water just a little ways from him. Fool ran towards her while Snowball followed barking like mad. "Hold on Star!" he yelled trying to catch up to her.

Star gasped and choked, trying her best to stay above surface, but she felt incredibly tired. Getting strength to look around, she heard the calls from Fool behind her, but she realized the current was carrying her too fast for him to catch up. 'Alright Star, pull yourself together! You already died once in your life, don't be the first to die twice!' She noticed a large snow covered log, sticking out onto the river.

Kicking and paddling felt like forever as Star swam towards it. She really only had one shot, otherwise she'd become the first ever human popsicle. Finally, her arm hit something hard and she grasped it with all her might. The river pulled her body, causing her arms to stretch painfully, but she was able to pull her upper body onto some part of land. She gasped for air, welcoming the snow, as it actually felt warm compared to the river.

When she thought it was over, Star heard a loud growling from above. Looking up Star would've rolled her eyes if she weren't so tired. Of course a black sand wolf would be waiting for her at the river's edge. The thing growled, ready to attack.

"Eat pie boogey-dog!" Fool yelled jumping into the air and throwing one of his famous pranking pies at him. Wasn't the most practical weapon, no, but it definitely got the job done.

The wolf let out a high pitched cry before rolling away on impact and melting into a pile of sand.

Laughing Fool grabbed onto Star and lifted her small body easily. "How do you like that for a Fool?" He said towards the pile as Star leant against him, still trying to breathe.

Behind them a ways, wolves ran out of the forest edge and saw them.

"Oh time to go!" Fool said trying to pull Star the best he could. The more Star ran, the more her muscles seemed to tighten up, making it harder and harder for her to move.

Fool noticed her slowing down and he realized that they couldn't run for long. Suddenly he got an idea. "You're wishing dust Star! Get us out of here!" He grabbed onto the pouch and pulled it open.

"B-but, it might n-not work." Star spoke shivering, while she looked towards the dust hesitantly.

"Uh…" Fool looked back at the howling pack of wolves headed towards them and then back at Star. "Yeah, that's a risk I'm definitely willing to take."

Star reached her hand in and grabbed the dust. Holding it, she tried to concentrate on North's workshop, but at her feet Snowball stood barking and whining, Fool kept mentioning how close the wolves were, and the dang sand animals wouldn't stop wailing!

Closing her eyes tightly, Star tried to think of the room she woke up in, the elves, the yetis, the toys, North's ice sculptures! Anything to get her dust to work! But her heart was racing and she could barely concentrate, plus her body felt as if it were going to give way any moment. She was just so dang cold!

And then like that, Jack Frost crossed her mind. The cold Jack Frost. Although, he wasn't uncomfortable like Star would imagine a spirit of winter to be. He was a nice cold, like a cool drink of water on a hot day or a nice cold breeze on a summer's night. Now all her mind could seem to think about was Jack. So opting that thinking about him was better than nothing, Star thought about nothing but Jack, which came quite easily.

~There was a bright light that started to form near the pond. Jack paused from on the hill as Jamie turned to see what the Guardian was staring at. When he saw it, his jaw dropped. "What is that?!" he asked in excitement and Jack smiled a little.

"I don't know?" he answered, looking at the glowing light confused. It began to grow, and grow, and as it kept growing it got brighter and brighter, so bright that Jack had to cover his eyes and realization hit him. It was Star's portal!

When the light died down, he looked at it with a smile, expecting to see Star happily standing there with a smile on her face and happy grey eyes. What he actually saw made his smile drop to a frown as he felt his heart clench with pain.

There standing next to his pond was a guy with red hair, wearing what looked like a green tunic and brown pants with black boots. Next to him was a small white dog that barked and whined while looking at their new surroundings. And in the red head's arms was Star, soaking wet and passed out.


End file.
